Poor Ginny
by tommymo
Summary: Ever wonder why Neville and Ginny broke apart so soon after the fun of the Yule Ball? This story explains what went wrong for poor Neville soon after. One-shot based on the song 'Poor Jenny' by the Everly Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Poor Ginny!

(Based on the song Poor Jenny by the Everly Brothers)

----

Ever wonder why Neville and Ginny broke apart so quickly after the fun of the Yule Ball? This story explains what went wrong for poor Neville soon after:

---

I took my little Ginny to a party last night,

Some Slytherins showed up and caused a heckuva fight,

When someone hit my Ginny, she went out like a light;

Poor Ginny!

-

They left me all alone with Ginny flat on the ground,

I went to find my wand to try and bring her around,

But when I got back, Ginny was nowhere to be found;

Poor Ginny!

-

Well, Ginny had her picture in the Prophet this morning,

She made it with a bang!

According to that lying Rita Skeeter this morning,

Ginny is the leader of a teenage gang!

-

Chorus:

Ginny has six brothers and they're hot on my trail,

Her mother wants to ride me out of town on a rail,

I hope they can forget that Ginny landed in jail;

Poor Ginny!

-

I went to the infirmary to check on my belle,

She wasn't very glad to see me, that I could tell,

She'd had to have her mum come bail her out of a cell;

Poor Ginny!

-

Her eye was black, her face was red, her hair was a fright,

She looked as though she'd been up crying half of the night,

I told her I was sorry, she said, "Get out of sight!!!"

Poor Ginny!

-

It's such a shame that Ginny got knocked out and apprehended,

A heckuva fate;

This party was the first one I ever had attended --

It had to happen on our first real date!

-

Chorus:

Ginny has six brothers and they're hot on my trail,

Her mother wants to ride me out of town on a rail,

I hope they can forget that Ginny landed in jail;

Poor Ginny!


	2. Chapter 3

youtube .com/watch?v=gwlO4FZ_ehI

Here's a link to the original tune. Sing along!


	3. Chapter 4

Windows Vista Tip: Disable annoying "Need your permission to continue-" prompts

By **Gina Trapani**, 8:30 PM on Thu Jan 25 2007, 308,789 views

Windows Vista's User Account Control security "feature" - which I like to call Sir Obnoxious Naggy McNag - is bound to drive any power user batty within an hour of downloading, installing and configuring your favorite programs. If you hate Vista for asking you _every single time you try to do something_ if you're sure you want to, then disable User Account Control. The How-To Geek's got the details:

Open up Control Panel, and type in user account into the search box. You'll see the link for "Turn User Account Control (UAC) on or off". Click it. Uncheck the box, and reboot your computer. You should be done with obnoxious prompts!

Now, Microsoft highly recommends that you do _not_ do this. To make their point, after you ignore them and do it anyway, a scary little red X shield icon plants itself in your taskbar, visually screaming at you about the security risk. After the jump, find out how to rid yourself of that sucker.

In Control Panel, go to the Security Center. On the left hand side, click the "Change the way Security Center alerts me" and choose "Don't notify me and don't display the icon (not recommended)" as shown.

Of course, you probably shouldn't do this to Mom and Dad's PC, but this is a must-change for anyone who doesn't need Windows holding their hand at every crosswalk. — Gina Trapani

If you've ever tried to tinker with something in Vista and received a "you need permission to perform this action" warning, you know how frustrating it can be. Vista's new found "security" locks down a lot of things even if your user account has administrative privileges. I ran into a problem like this when installing Adobe Acrobat Reader 8 where the installer didn't have the permissions to run it's own exe file, or something like that.

For this example, I'll be giving my user account full read/write permissions for a random file. Again, this is just an example and I have no idea why you would ever need full read/write permissions for such a random file. The point is to show you how to overcome a "you need permission to perform this action" situation if you ever find yourself in it. Bookmark the page as you might need it down the road.

Right-click the file and select **Properties**.

Click on the **Security** tab.

Click **Advanced** in the lower right.

In the Advanced Security Settings window that pops up, click on the **Owner** tab.

Click **Edit**.

Click **Other users or groups**.

Click **Advanced** in the lower left corner.

Click **Find Now**.

Scroll through the results and double-click on your current user account.

Click **OK** to all of the remaining windows except the first Properties window.

Select your user account from the list up top and click **Edit**.

Select your user account from the list up top again and then in the pane below, check **Full control** under Allow, or as much control as you need.

You'll get a security warning, click **Yes**.

On some files that are essential to Windows, you'll get a "Unable to save permission changes… access is denied" warning and there's nothing that you can do about it to the best of my knowledge.

Reconsider why you're using Windows.

That's generally how the process goes. You don't want to be doing this too often though. Should you ever get a virus in Vista, the files thought to have been protected, which you gave your account full permissions for, could easily be destroyed - not good if that's a critical system file. This probably also works in XP but I haven't used XP in a while. Vista is just a lot more protective about things so you probably never had this type of situation in Vista, or at least I haven't.

Listen Print Discuss Subscribe to Windows Subscribe to Newsletters

**Understanding Windows Vista's User Account Control**

by William R. Stanek, Paul Marquardt  
02/06/2007

User Account Control (UAC) is a collection of features designed to improve your computer's security and better protect it from malicious programs. UAC fundamentally changes the way Windows Vista works.

User Accounts and Permissions

Windows Vista has two general types of user accounts:

Standard user accounts

Administrator user accounts

Standard users can perform any general computing tasks, such as starting programs, opening documents, and creating folders, and any support tasks that do not affect other users or the security of the computer. Administrators, on the other hand, have complete access to the computer and can make changes that affect other users and the security of the computer.

Unlike earlier releases of Windows, Windows Vista makes it easy to determine which tasks standard users can perform and which tasks administrators can perform. You may have noticed the multicolored shield icon, shown in Figure 1, next to certain options in Windows Vista's windows, wizards, and dialog boxes. This is the Permissions icon. It indicates that the related option requires administrator permissions in order to run.

_Figure 1. Tasks with this icon require administrator permissions_

Permission and Consent Prompting

In Windows Vista, regardless of whether you are logged on as a standard user or an administrator, you see a User Account Control (UAC) prompt whenever you attempt to perform a task that requires administrator permissions. The way the prompt works depends on whether you are logged on with a standard user account or an administrator account. If you are logged on with a standard user account, you are prompted to provide administrator credentials as shown in Figure 2. At home (left), the prompt lists each local computer administrator account by name. To proceed, you must click an account, type the account's password, and then click OK. At the office (right), the prompt shows the logon domain and provides username and password boxes. To proceed, you must enter the name of an administrator account, type the account's password, and then click OK.

_Figure 2. Provide the required credentials_

If you are logged on with an administrator account, you are prompted for consent to continue as shown in Figure 3. The consent prompt works the same whether you are at home or at the office.

_Figure 3. Provide consent to continue_

Elevation and the Secure Desktop

The process of getting a user's approval prior to running an application in administrator mode and prior to performing actions which change system-wide settings is known as elevation. Elevation enhances security by reducing the exposure and attack surface of the operating system. It does this by providing notification when you are about to perform an action that could impact system settings, such as installing an application, and eliminating the ability for malicious programs to invoke administrator privileges without your knowledge and consent.

Prior to elevation and display of the User Account Control (UAC) prompt, Windows Vista does several things in the background. The key thing you should know about is that Windows Vista switches to a secure, isolated desktop prior to displaying the prompt. The purpose of switching to the secure desktop is to prevent other processes or applications from providing the required permissions or consent. All other running programs and processes continue to run on the interactive user desktop-it is only the prompt itself that runs on the secure desktop.

Elevation, permission/consent prompts, and the secure desktop are the key aspects of User Account Control that affect you the most. As you can see, they have a measurable impact on the way Windows Vista works. Due to these UAC features:

User accounts are not used in the same way as they are in Windows XP.

Applications do not run in the same way as they do in Windows XP.

Most configuration tasks are not performed in the same way as in Windows XP.

While these features have a far-reaching impact on the way you use Windows Vista, they enhance security and provide better protection for your computer from malicious programs. If you use these features as they are intended to be used, your computer will be protected from many types of malicious programs.

Turning User Account Control On or Off

To your own detriment, and I mean that quite literally, you can disable User Account Control and all its related features on a per-account basis. Rather than completely disabling UAC, you can enable or disable individual features through policy settings. These policy settings are found under Security Settings\Local Policies\Security Options.

At home, you can turn User Account Control on or off for your account by following these steps:

Click Start and then click Control Panel.

In Control Panel, click the User Accounts heading and then click User Accounts again.

On the User Accounts page, click Turn User Account Control On Or Off.

When you click Turn User Account Control On Or Off, you are prompted for permissions or consent as discussed previously. Because this is an inherent part of the user interface and a feature that can be enabled or disabled, I do not mention each time the prompt is displayed. Rather, I assume that you will provide the permissions or consent as required.

To disable User Account Control, clear the Use User Account Control checkbox. To enable User Account Control, select the Use User Account Control checkbox. Click OK.

When prompted, click Restart Now or Restart Later as appropriate. You will need to restart your computer for this change to take affect.

At the office, you cannot turn User Account Control on or off using this technique. While you may be able to configure individual UAC features through policy settings, these features will more than likely be set so that they cannot be configured.

How to Disable Windows Vista Permission Security Prompts

If you have been using Windows Vista for a while then you probably know how annoying the security confirmations can be. Any time you install a program, install drivers, run programs that need administrative rights, change certain configuration settings, etc., you are forced to confirm your actions before continuing. Fortunately, there are ways to disable these prompts.

First we need to understand what causes these prompts. User Account Control or UAC is a new security feature in Windows Vista that gives applications only standard user privileges when they run. This helps to prevent applications and malware from destroying critical operating system components that they would otherwise be able to do with administrative rights. The annoying side effect of this, however, is that each time an application needs administrative rights, you are presented with a "Windows needs your permission to continue" prompt.

Windows Vista does have the option of disabling UAC completely. Disabling UAC will suppress the prompts but also disables all of the other positive effects associated with UAC such as running applications with standard user rights, running Internet Explorer in protected mode, etc. When you disable UAC, you are essentially running Windows Vista with the same type of security as Windows XP. You can disable UAC in Vista by performing the following steps.

Step 1: Click the Start menu and in the Start Search box, type _msconfig_ and hit enter. If you receive a security warning, click "Continue."

Step 2: Click the "Tools" tab.

Step 3: Select "Disable UAC" and click "Launch."

Step 4: Close out of the command prompt window and the msconfig window. Now reboot the computer for settings to take effect.

A better option is to switch UAC into "Quiet Mode" using TweakUAC or WinCleaner UAC Switch. Quiet mode allows you to still experience the positive effects of UAC but disables the prompts when an application needs administrative rights. In this mode you are giving control back to the computer, and in a sense, the computer is hitting the continue button for you when an application needs administrative rights.

Both of these options get rid of the annoying prompts but do not offer the full protection that UAC was designed to give. You should only follow these steps if you are an experienced user and are not worried about malware.


End file.
